DC Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the DC Database. Summary DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. Power of the Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comicbook franchises. It has several universal and Multiversal beings, as well as higher-dimensional entities. Vertigo takes this further, with its God Tiers being inferred beyond-dimensional beings. Finally, the series has a 0 supreme being. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * MagicCloud6 Opponents Neutral * MrLuk2000 Characters Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. In addition, quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. This is a slow and methodical process that is currently a work in progress. 'Supreme Being' DC Writer.jpg|'The Writer'|link=The Writer 'Depictions of God' Unmanifest_Presence.jpg|'The Oversoul'|link=God (DC Comics) Monitor-Mind The Overvoid.jpg|'Monitor-Mind The Overvoid'|link=Monitor-Mind The Overvoid godlymustache.jpg|'The Presence'|link=The Presence imagesourcing.jpg|'The Source'|link=The Source 'Cosmic Entities' AntiLifeThumb.png|'Anti-Life Equation'|link=Anti-Life Equation Anti.jpg|'The Anti-Monitor'|link=Anti-Monitor Aresthedudegod.png|'Ares'|link=Ares (DC Comics) Barbatos Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg|'Barbatos'|link=Barbatos Bat-Mite_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Bat-Mite'|link=Bat-Mite Black_Racer_DC_PF_GalImg.jpg|'Black Racer'|link=Black Racer 1536890-rage entity by parallel1980.jpg|'The Butcher'|link=The Butcher (DC Comics) Cutpunudum.png|'Captain Adam'|link=Captain Adam Flashpoint-darkseid-1.jpg|'Darkseid'|link=Darkseid Nabu.jpg|'Doctor Fate/Nabu'|link=Doctor Fate (Classic) Justice League Dark and Wonder Woman The Witching Hour Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Hecate'|link=Hecate (DC Comics) HighfatherThumb.png|'Highfather'|link=Highfather Imperiex 2.jpg|'Imperiex'|link=Imperiex Infinitymanman.jpg|'The Infinite Man'|link=The Infinite Man Eonion.jpg|'Ion'|link=Ion KalibakThumb.png|'Kalibak'|link=Kalibak The Entity-2.jpg|'The Life Entity'|link=Life Entity (Post-Crisis) LightrayThumb.png|'Lightray'|link=Lightray Mandrakk.jpg|'Mandrakk'|link=Mandrakk the Dark Monitor Monibore.jpg|'Mar Novu'|link=The Monitor Mr.Mxyzptlk.jpg|'Mister Mxyzptlk'|link=Mister Mxyzptlk MonitorsThumbnail.png|'The Monitors'|link=The Monitors (DC Comics) Mordru_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Mordru'|link=Mordru Nekron.jpg|'Nekron'|link=Nekron NixUotanThumbnail.png|'Nix Uotan'|link=Nix Uotan Omega Titans 0001.jpg|'The Omega Titans'|link=The Omega Titans Parallax.jpg|'Parallax'|link=Parallax Perpetua_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Perpetua'|link=Perpetua PhantomStrangerThumb.png|'The Phantom Stranger (Post-Crisis)'|link=The Phantom Stranger (Post-Crisis) Phuntum.jpg|'The Phantom Stranger (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=The Phantom Stranger (Post-Flashpoint) prall.jpg|'Pralaya'|link=Pralaya (DC Comics) Ramama.jpg|'Rama Kushna'|link=Rama Kushna (Post-Crisis) MandrakkRoxOgama.png|'Rox Ogama'|link=Rox Ogama Spectre New 52.jpg|'The Spectre'|link=The Spectre Swamp Thing 52.jpg|'Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint) CASupes.png|'The Thought Robot'|link=The Thought Robot TakionThumb.png|'Takion'|link=Takion Timetripper.JPG|'The Time Trapper'|link=Time Trapper TrigonThumb.png|'Trigon (Post-Crisis)'|link=Trigon (Post-Crisis) TrigonDC.jpg|'Trigon (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Trigon (Post-Flashpoint) Justice League Dark Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|'The Upside-Down Man'|link=The Upside-Down Man (DC Comics) WorldForgerThumbnail.png|'The World Forger'|link=The World Forger 539822-amalgamd4.jpg|'The Brothers Yin and Yang'|link=The Brothers Yin and Yang Zeus DC 2.jpg|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (DC Comics) 'Justice League' Aquaman_DC_PC_GalImg.jpg|'Aquaman (Post-Crisis)'|link=Aquaman (Post-Crisis) Aquaman_DC_PF_Galimg.jpg|'Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) Atom_DC_PC_Galimg.jpg|'The Atom'|link=The Atom Black Canary 0003.jpg|'Black Canary'|link=Black Canary (Post-Crisis) Blue_Beetle_DC_PF_GalImg.jpg|'Blue Beetle'|link=Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Post-Crisis) Biggus.jpg|'Big Barda'|link=Big Barda Booster_Gold_DC_PC_GalImg.jpg|'Booster Gold'|link=Booster Gold (Post-Crisis) Captain Atom.jpg|'Captain Atom'|link=Captain Atom Shazam_GalImg_DC_PC.jpg|'Captain Marvel'|link=Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (Post-Crisis) Cyborg_DC_PC_GalImg.jpg|'Cyborg'|link=Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) Etrigan.jpg|'Etrigan'|link=Etrigan (Post-Crisis) Firestorm-DC-Comics-Stein-Raymond.jpg|'Firestorm'|link=Firestorm_(Ronnie_Raymond)_(DC_Comics) Geo-Force.jpg|'Geo-Force'|link=Geo-Force (Post-Crisis) Green_Arrow_DC_PC_GalImg.jpg|'Green Arrow'|link=Green Arrow (Post-Crisis) 1433649-martian manhunter1.jpg|'Martian Manhunter'|link=Martian Manhunter (Post-Crisis) Orion.jpg|'Orion'|link=Orion Plastic_Man_Classic_DC_Galimg.jpg|'Plastic Man (Post Crisis)'|link=Plastic Man (Post-Crisis) Plastic_Man_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Plastic Man (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Plastic Man (Post-Flashpoint) redboi.png|'Red Tornado'|link=Red Tornado Zatanna.jpg|'Zatanna'|link=Zatanna Zauriel.jpg|'Zauriel'|link=Zauriel (Post-Crisis) 'Enemies' 685px-Amazo 004.jpg|'Amazo'|link=Amazo (Post-Crisis) Black Adam.jpg|'Black Adam'|link=Black Adam (Post-Crisis) Black_Manta_PoF_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Black Manta'|link=Black Manta (Post-Flashpoint) Brimstone.jpg|'Brimstone'|link=Brimstone (DC Comics) Despero.jpg|'Despero'|link=Despero (Post-Crisis) fuckingmagnets.jpg|'Doctor Polaris'|link=Doctor Polaris General eiling.jpg|'General Eiling'|link=General Eiling 4794623-8261501215-45407.jpg|'Grail'|link=Grail (DC Comics) Lobo.jpg|'Lobo'|link=Lobo (Post-Crisis) Mister mind metamorph.png|'Mister Mind'|link=Mister Mind Solomon Grunfy.jpg|'Solomon Grundy'|link=Solomon Grundy 4184822-rid34 starro.jpg|'Starro'|link=Starro 'Superman' 'Incarnations' SupermanPrime.jpg|'Superman (Post-Crisis)'|link=Superman (Post-Crisis) Pre Crisis Superman.jpg|'Superman (Pre-Crisis)'|link=Superman (Pre-Crisis) olddudeman.png|'Superman (Original)'|link=Superman (Original) supesdupes.jpg|'Superman (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Superman (Post-Flashpoint) Superboy Prime.png|'Superboy-Prime'|link=Superboy-Prime bestdcmoviechangemymind.jpg|'Superman (All Star)'|link=Superman (All Star) earthyoneforsomereason.jpg|'Superman (Earth One)'|link=Superman (Earth One) Superman - Kingdom Come.jpg|'Superman (Kingdom Come)'|link=Superman (Kingdom Come) supermilliondollarman.jpg|'Superman (One Million)'|link=Superman (One Million) Superman Prime One Million.jpg|'Superman Prime (One Million)'|link=Superman Prime (One Million) Kal-El Strange Visitor.jpg|'Superman (Strange Visitor)'|link=Superman (Strange Visitor) Red son superman variant by thuddleston-d33jsx1.jpg|'Superman (Red Son)'|link=Superman (Red Son) UltramanDC.jpg|'Ultraman'|link=Ultraman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) 'Related Characters' Bizarro_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Bizarro'|link=Bizarro Braniac_GalImg_PoC_DC.jpg|'Brainiac'|link=Brainiac coldocasto.jpg|'Coldcast'|link=Coldcast (DC Comics) aliteralhorse.png|'Comet the Superhorse'|link=Comet the Super-Horse (Pre-Crisis) compositionaldude.jpg|'Composite Superman'|link=Composite Superman (Pre-Crisis) Cyborg_Superman_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Cyborg Superman'|link=Cyborg Superman supesgettingcurbstomped.jpg|'Cythonna (Post-Crisis)'|link=Cythonna (Post-Crisis) Doomsday-l.png|'Doomsday'|link=Doomsday (Post-Crisis) genzod.png|'General Zod'|link=General Zod (Post-Crisis) kroptop.jpg|'H'el'|link=H'el (Post-Flashpoint) Knockout Post Crisis.jpg|'Knockout'|link=Knockout (Post-Crisis) Very_Bark_Extremely_Super_Wow_Krypto.jpg|'Krypto the Superdog'|link=Krypto the Superdog Actioncomics-luthor177cc3b.jpg|'Lex Luthor'|link=Lex Luthor (Post-Crisis) Manchester Black 001.jpg|'Manchester Black'|link=Manchester Black maximus.png|'Maxima'|link=Maxima (Post-Crisis) MongulThumb.png|'Mongul (Pre-Crisis)'|link=Mongul (Pre-Crisis) Dc powergirl day by sinhalite-d4vt1me.jpg|'Power Girl'|link=Power Girl (Post-Crisis) Lois_Lane_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Lois Lane'|link=Lois Lane Rao N52.jpg|'Rao (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Rao (Post-Flashpoint) straky.jpeg|'Streaky the Supercat'|link=Streaky the Supercat Superboy prestige 2 0 by thuddleston-d6g2dwn.jpg|'Superboy (Post-Crisis)'|link=Superboy (Post-Crisis) 1 superboy.png|'Superboy (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Superboy (Post-Flashpoint) jonnnyjonny.png|'Superboy (Rebirth)'|link=Superboy (Rebirth) 0Supergirl14.jpg|'Supergirl (Post-Crisis)'|link=Supergirl (Post-Crisis) karazori.jpg|'Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint) Supergirl Earth-One 002.jpg|'Supergirl (Pre-Crisis)'|link=Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) Kenankong.jpg|'Super-Man'|link=Super-Man validium.jpg|'Validus'|link=Validus 'Batman' 'Bat Family' cripplingjoke.jpg|'Batgirl'|link=Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) erthone.jpg|'Batman (Earth One)'|link=Batman (Earth One) 43BatmanBadAssPicture.jpg|'Batman (Earth-43)'|link=Batman (Earth-43) Batman 1M super.jpg|'Batman (One Million)'|link=Batman (One Million) Batman 002.jpg|'Batman (Post-Crisis)'|link=Batman (Post-Crisis) flashpopbatty.jpg|'Batman (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Batman (Post-Flashpoint) Old Man Batman.jpg|'Batman (The Dark Knight Returns)'|link=Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) batwuman.jpg|'Batwoman (Kate Kane)'|link=Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Post-Crisis) orphan.jpg|'Cassandra Cain'|link=Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Katana DC Comics.jpg|'Katana'|link=Katana (Post-Crisis) Nightwing.jpg|'Nightwing'|link=Nightwing (Post-Crisis) Red Hood (Post-Crisis).jpg|'Red Hood'|link=Red Hood (Post-Crisis) Damian Wayne.png|'Robin (Damian Wayne)'|link=Robin (Damian Wayne) onerobin.png|'Robin (Tim Drake)'|link=Robin (Tim Drake) spoilercorner.jpg|'Spoiler'|link=Spoiler (DC Comics) 'Enemies' Anarky_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Anarky'|link=Anarky Bane.jpg|'Bane'|link=Bane (Post-Crisis) Black_Mask_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Black Mask'|link=Black Mask (Post-Crisis) Catman_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Catman'|link=Catman (Post-Crisis) Catwoman.jpg|'Catwoman'|link=Catwoman pc-clayface.png|'Clayface' (Post-Crisis)|link=Clayface (Post-Crisis) chunkyboi.jpg|'Clayface' (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Clayface (Post-Flashpoint) Crazy_Quilt_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Crazy Quilt'|link=Crazy Quilt (Post-Crisis) Deadshot DC Comics.jpg|'Deadshot'|link=Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) wadewilson.jpg|'Deathstroke (Post-Crisis)'|link=Deathstroke (Post-Crisis) DeathstrokeIcon.jpg|'Deathstroke (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Deathstroke (Post-Flashpoint) Firefly_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Firefly'|link=Firefly (Post-Crisis) Harley quinn cover art.jpg|'Harley Quinn'|link=Harley Quinn Hush_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Hush'|link=Hush (Post-Crisis) midlyamusingjoke.jpg|'The Joker' (Post-Crisis)|link=The Joker Joker PoF GalImg.jpeg|'The Joker' (Post-Flashpoint)|link=The Joker (Post-Flashpoint) punnynamehaha.png|'KGBeast'|link=KGBeast TrueKillerCroc.jpg|'Killer Croc' (Post-Crisis)|link=Killer Croc (Post-Crisis) Killer_Moth_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Killer Moth'|link=Killer Moth (Post-Crisis) Lady Shiva (Birds of Prey 6 2010).png|'Lady Shiva'|link=Lady Shiva Mrfreeze.jpg|'Mr. Freeze'|link=Mr. Freeze Onomatopoeia_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Onomatopoeia'|link=Onomatopoeia (Post-Crisis) Penguin_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'The Penguin'|link=The Penguin Poison ivy.jpg|'Poison Ivy'|link=Poison Ivy rara.png|'Ra's Al Ghul'|link=Ra's Al Ghul Riddler 009.jpg|'The Riddler'|link=Riddler (Post-Crisis) spoopyscar.jpg|'Scarecrow'|link=Scarecrow (Post-Crisis) Talon DC Comics.jpg|'Talons'|link=Talons (DC Comics) Two-Face.jpg|'Two-Face'|link=Two-Face 'Wonder Woman' 'Incarnations and Allies' Wonder_Girl_Donna_Troy_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Donna Troy'|link=Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Golden Age).jpg|'Wonder Woman (Golden Age)'|link=Wonder Woman (Golden Age) Wonder woman.jpg|'Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)'|link=Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) wondy.jpg|'Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint) 'Enemies' Cheetah_BM_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Cheetah (Post-Crisis)'|link=Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) (Post-Crisis) Circe (Post-Crisis).jpg|'Circe (Post-Crisis)'|link=Circe (Post-Crisis) Doctor_Poison_GA_GalImg.jpg|'Doctor Poison (Golden Age)'|link=Doctor Poison (Golden Age) Giganta_PoC_DC_GalImg.jpg|'Giganta (Post-Crisis)'|link=Giganta (Post-Crisis) 'Flash' Captain Boomerang Jr..jpg|'Captain Boomerang Jr.'|link=Captain Boomerang Jr. Captain Cold.jpg|'Captain Cold'|link=Captain Cold flashyflesh.jpg|'Flash (Barry Allen)'|link=Flash (Barry Allen) (Post-Crisis) Flash speed.png|'Flash (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Flash (Post-Flashpoint) Wally West - Rebirth.jpg|'Flash (Wally West)'|link=Flash (Wally West) (Post-Crisis) divinesped.jpeg|'Godspeed'|link=Godspeed (Post-Flashpoint) grudd.png|'Gorilla Grodd'|link=Gorilla Grodd (Post-Crisis) Mirror Master.jpg|'Mirror Master'|link=Mirror Master Reverse Flash 064.jpg|'Professor Zoom (Post-Crisis)'|link=Professor Zoom (Post-Crisis) 1491522-zoom by miacabrera d303go0.jpg|'Zoom (Hunter Zolomon)'|link=Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) (Post-Crisis) 'Lantern Corps' Atrocitus by c crainey colored by dany morales-d5dhgio.jpg|'Atrocitus'|link=Atrocitus goodkitty.jpg|'Dex-Starr'|link=Dex-Starr (Post-Crisis) Green Lantern Hal Jordan.jpg|'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'|link=Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Post-Crisis) jonnyjonny.jpg|'Green Lantern (John Stewart)'|link=Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Post-Crisis) Kyle Rayner.jpg|'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)'|link=Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Post-Crisis) Klowog.jpg|'Kilowog'|link=Kilowog Larfleeze.jpg|'Larfleeze'|link=Larfleeze mewgo.jpg|'Mogo the Living Planet'|link=Mogo the Living Planet 339735-164037-sinestro-corps.png|'Sinestro'|link=Thaal Sinestro (Post-Crisis) Star sapphire.jpg|'Star Sapphire'|link=Star Sapphire (DC Comics) 260px-GreenLanternV5-20Textless.jpg|'Volthoom'|link=Volthoom (DC Comics) 'Dark Multiverse' laughingfit.jpg|'The Batman Who Laughs'|link=The Batman Who Laughs batgalbutnotreally.jpg|'The Drowned'|link=The Drowned unmercy.jpg|'The Merciless'|link=The Merciless Devastator.jpg|'The Devastator'|link=The Devastator BM MrdrMchneCOVER1.jpg|'The Murder Machine'|link=The Murder Machine 'Watchmen' Doctor Manhattan.jpg|'Doctor Manhattan'|link=Doctor Manhattan Rorschach.jpg|'Rorschach'|link=Rorschach ozthegreatandpowerful.jpg|'Ozymandias'|link=Ozymandias 'Teen Titans' Aqualad PoF DCC GalImg.jpeg|'Aqualad'|link=Aqualad (Post-Flashpoint) ravager.jpg|'Ravager'|link=Ravager (Post-Crisis) Raven_DC_PoF_TR.jpg|'Raven (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Raven (Post-Flashpoint) Starfire (DC Comics).jpg|'Starfire'|link=Starfire (DC Comics) Static Shock.jpg|'Static'|link=Static (DC Comics) 'Other' manimal.jpg|'Animal Man'|link=Animal Man Alice.jpg|'Black Alice (Post-Crisis)'|link=Black Alice (DC Comics) Black.jpg|'Black Alice (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=Black Alice (Post-Flashpoint) Chimera Coombs Post-Flashpoint cover art.jpg|'Chimera (Coombs)'|link=Chimera (Coombs) (Post-Flashpoint) EternityGirl.jpg|'Chrysalis'|link=Chrysalis (Eternity Girl) Flex Mentallo.jpg|'Flex Mentallo'|link=Flex Mentallo Alan scott-ross.jpg|'Green Lantern (Alan Scott)'|link=Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (Post-Crisis) Grifter Prime Earth 0001.jpg|'Grifter'|link=Grifter (Post-Flashpoint) Jonah Hex 0014.jpg|'Jonah Hex'|link=Jonah Hex KarateKid.jpg|'Karate Kid'|link=Karate Kid (Pre-Crisis) teefboi.jpg|'King Shark'|link=King Shark (Post-Crisis) Ff32422570d950d6180509ee465e21e0.jpg|'The Red Bee'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Red_Bee_(Golden_Age) Question_Renee_Montoya_DC_PoC_GalImg.jpg|'Renee Montoya'|link=Question (Renee Montoya) (Post-Crisis) File:0D02416D-F279-454B-9FF6-46EB4FCE4DE5.jpeg|'Richard Dragon'|link=Richard Dragon (DC Comics) 693458-starbreaker planetheist v01.jpg|'Starbreaker'|link=Starbreaker ultraultra.jpg|'Ultra Comics'|link=Ultra Comics waeird.jpg|'The Weird'|link=The Weird 'WildStorm' pollo.jpg|'Apollo'|link=Apollo (Wildstorm) noulol.jpg|'Cosmic Negator'|link=Cosmic Negator doctorwhat.jpg|'The Doctor'|link=The Doctor (WildStorm) hellpoint.jpg|'Helspont'|link=Helspont (Wildstorm) Jenny Quantum.jpg|'Jenny Quantum'|link=Jenny Quantum Midnighter-Wildstorm-Comics-Stormwatch-Authority.jpg|'Midnighter'|link=Midnighter (Wildstorm) 'Vertigo' 'Main' Azazel DC.jpg|'Azazel'|link=Azazel (DC Comics) Basanos.png|'The Basanos'|link=The Basanos Cain.jpg|'Cain'|link=Cain (DC Comics) Cestis.jpg|'Cestis'|link=Cestis 5464617-death by chris bachalo.jpg|'Death of the Endless'|link=Death of the Endless Sandman Overture Dream.jpg|'Dream of the Endless'|link=Dream of the Endless Delirium Endless.jpg|'Delirium of the Endless'|link=Delirium of the Endless Despair Sandman.jpg|'Despair of the Endless'|link=Despair of the Endless dezir.jpg|'Desire of the Endless'|link=Desire of the Endless Destiny.png|'Destiny of the Endless'|link=Destiny of the Endless DestructionGallery.jpg|'Destruction of the Endless'|link=Destruction of the Endless Elaine.jpg|'Elaine Belloc'|link=Elaine Belloc Father Time-0.jpg|'Father Time'|link=Father Time (Vertigo) Gabriel DC.jpg|'Gabriel Hornblower'|link=Gabriel Hornblower Glor.jpg|'Glory of the First Circle'|link=Glory of the First Circle RealGEB.jpg|'The Great Evil Beast'|link=The Great Evil Beast notavalentine.png|'Jill Presto'|link=Jill Presto HellblazerCVR189.jpg|'John Constantine'|link=John Constantine Lucifer Evil.jpg|'Lucifer Morningstar'|link=Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) Mazikeen Art.png|'Mazikeen'|link=Mazikeen Michael Demiurgos.jpg|'Michael Demiurgos'|link=Michael Demiurgos Mother Night.jpg|'Mother Night'|link=Mother Night (Vertigo) Oden.jpg|'Odin'|link=Odin (DC Comics) Swamp Thing Art.jpg|'Swamp Thing (Classic)'|link=Swamp Thing (Classic) Hunter The Age of Magic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Timothy Hunter'|link=Timothy Hunter derwerd.jpg|'The Word'|link=The Word 'Preacher' 16b0889ae2db3885169ceb82c8752fd6--book-art-comic-art.jpg|'Cassidy'|link=Cassidy Preacher Jesse Custer.jpg|'Jesse Custer'|link=Jesse Custer Jody.jpg|'Jody'|link=Jody 'Fables' Fableswolfamongus1cover.jpg|'Bigby Wolf'|link=Bigby Wolf 51RcjX7dCVL. SX327 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|'Cinderella'|link=Cinderella (Fables) Gary-Pathetic-Fallacy-Fables-Comics-c.jpg|'Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy'|link=Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy 378758-69119-jack-of-fables.jpg|'Jack Horner'|link=Jack Horner Mister Dark.jpg|'Mister Dark'|link=Mister Dark 'The Unwritten' image_search_1581325870619.jpg|'Cetacean Hierarchy'|link=Cetacean Hierarchy 20190926 092759.png|'Enlil'|link=Enlil (The Unwritten) LeviathanUnwritten.jpg|'The Leviathan'|link=The Leviathan (The Unwritten) 20190925 095005.png|'Utu'|link=Utu (The Unwritten) image_search_1580099849042.jpg|'Tom Taylor'|link=Tom Taylor 'Other' Raining Grace.jpg|'God (Seekers into the Mystery)'|link=God (Seekers into the Mystery) SpiderJerusalem.jpg|'Spider Jerusalem'|link=Spider Jerusalem vua.jpg|'V'|link=V (V for Vendetta) Races & Factions * Green Lantern Corps * Star Sapphire Corps * The Controllers * The Monitors * Cathexis Weapons * Mother Boxes * The Sword of Superman * White Lantern Power Ring * Yellow Lantern Power Ring * Worlogog (Post-Crisis) Civilization * The City of Stars Concepts/Forces * The Dimensional Superstructure (DC Comics) * The Sphere of the Gods * The Speed Force * The Totality * The Anti-Life Equation * The Life Equation Category:DC Comics Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Companies Category:Metafiction Category:Warner Bros.